Hidden marks such as, for example, barcodes, text, security marks and other information-rich symbols containing information can be incorporated into a particular graphical design along with a customized color that compliments or matches the graphical design selected by a user (e.g., a customer). Barcodes, for example, can be utilized to embed data in a printed format in order to provide automated identification and tracking capabilities in a number of applications. A color barcode may record more information than a black and white barcode by multi-valued recording. Production printing applications, such as, for example, photo book printing, typically hide the barcodes at the bottom right hand corner of a back cover.
Conventional approaches for matching two colors for hiding infrared markings involve limiting the user to select from a palette of a limited number of qualified match colors. Additionally, maintaining a sufficiently large difference in a black toner (k toner) assures an adequate contrast for discerning the hidden marks. The contrast can be detected under an infrared illumination (e.g., using an infrared barcode reader) as the colorant with blacker toner absorbs more infrared and appears darker.
Unfortunately, different amounts of black toner can create color differences that may be noticeable under a standard viewing condition. Furthermore, hiding the marks or degree that the observer can visualize the hidden mark is highly dependent on matching the two colors. The marks become easier to visualize if a color rendering device drifts or does not provide consistency in color matching.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved dual color matching feedback control system and method for hiding an infrared marking. A need also exists for maintaining sufficient difference in a black toner between color mixtures to provide sufficient contrast for the infrared detection, as will be described in greater detail herein.